Un nuevo comienzo
by Aimi Tendo
Summary: one shot- (Akane & Ranma) Hay veces en las que nos negamos a ver la verdad, hay veces que pensamos que nuestra vida es perfecta, que tenemos todo a manos llenas; pero es en esas ocasiones en las que el destino nos obliga a ver, soltar y hacer espacio en nuestras manos para poder recibir algo mejor.


Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo esto por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **N/A Creo firmemente que las cosas suceden por algo, tal vez en su momento no podemos descifrar lo que la vida nos oculta y nos tiene preparado, resistirnos al cambio puede que nos cause más conflicto para seguir adelante y cegarnos a la realidad nos cause más dolor… hay que dejar ir lo que nos estorba y hacer espacio para lo verdaderamente importante.**

 **Dedicado a todos los que buscan una razón para un nuevo comienzo.**

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

 **Hace tres años que llegué a Sapporo, tres años de que acepté una transferencia de trabajo, la decisión me fue fácil tomarla, no es que huyera solo… quería un nuevo comienzo.**

 **Hace rato que salí de mi departamento, bueno ese espacio que ahora prácticamente se ha convertido en mi bodega personal, precisamente a estas alturas de mi vida paso muy poco tiempo ahí, de vez en cuando me quedo a dormir como anoche… increíble cómo cambia la vida de una persona. Hoy tengo una cita muy importante, una cena formal, anoche salí de trabajar muy cansada así que decidí quedarme acá, además de que tenía que regresar a mi departamento por ropa apropiada.**

 **Hace frío y ¿Cómo no? Esta nevando, hace un momento pase por el parque Odori, ese donde se hace el festival de esculturas de nieve, la gente se veía divertida pareciera que no les importa el clima, camino un poco más y en una esquina algo en un puesto de periódicos llama mi atención, una revista de sociales.**

 **Un rostro se me hace conocido en una de las fotografías de la portada, el tuyo; tú y otra chica muy sonrientes y elegantemente vestidos… no es ella, no es la misma; eso me sorprende, no niego que ver tu rostro después de tres años me causa una sensación extraña en el pecho, ¡no! No te confundas ya no es dolor… hace mucho que te superé, hace mucho que me perdoné a mí misma por no ver lo que agritos tu cuerpo me decía.**

 **Miro el reloj… tengo tiempo de sobra, compro la revista, la hago un rollo en mi mano, cruzo la calle y voy directo a un pequeño café, entro y el calor y el aroma del lugar estimulan mis sentidos, me acerco a la barra y ordeno un thé, el encargado se gira para prepararlo, me retiro el gorro, guantes y bufanda, miro el espacio y al fondo veo un lugar desocupado; liquido mi orden cuando me la entregan y me dirijo directo a esa parte, me siento y pongo la revista sobre la mesita, doy un sorbo… delicioso! Justo lo que necesitaba para entrar en calor.**

 **Observo la revista frente a mí, veo la nota "fiesta de compromiso" es el titular, la tomo entre mis manos y la hojeo, creo que pagaron muy bien para que cubrieran el evento, son muchas fotografías, por fin te casas, te vez feliz, muchos amigos tuyos y míos asistieron, no puedo evitar pensar que ellos también asistieron a "nuestra fiesta de compromiso" tus padres se ven contentos, creo ya te perdonaron y superaron tu falta de honor.**

 **Doy vuelta a la hoja, una imagen del tamaño de la página aparece, reconocí el lugar, la hacienda de tus padres, tu abrazando a esa chica; ambos ríen, tú en un traje negro y camisa blanca, tu pelo negro, ahora corto te dan una imagen muy varonil, formal y seria; ella, con un vestido de coctel dorado, con escote pronunciado y sin mangas, su pelo castaño peinado en un chongo, ambos sostienen la copa del brindis.**

 **Suelto una escueta risa, cierro la revista y los recuerdos llegan a mi mente inevitablemente, el año en el que te conocí estaba haciendo el internado de la carrera de medicina, cosa de nuestros padres, nos presentaron con la intención oculta de comprometernos, solo querían cerciorarse de que funcionaría.**

Pov Akane

Ese día llegaba a casa, iba saliendo del hospital… me había tocado guardia en urgencias, no había dormido, pero mis padres me rogaron acompañarlos a una comida con unos amigos, me bañé y cambié de mala gana… no recuerdo que me puse ese día, no era gran cosa dijeron así que creo que no le di mucha importancia a lo que usaría, subí al auto aún con el cabello mojado, mi madre me riñó y obligo a arreglarme, saqué algunos productos de belleza de mi bolsa, puse algo de maquillaje para disimular las bolsas bajo mis ojos y cepillé mi cabello dejándolo suelto.

Ambos me miraban de reojo y se veían entre ellos, sonreían, debí sospechar que algo tramaban, pero en ese momento la falta de sueño me tenía en calidad de zombi; mis hermanas no nos acompañaban, ellas tenían hecha su propia vida, con sus esposos e hijos, el privilegio de la hija soltera se terminaba cuando me obligaban a hacer cosas como ésta, tomé mi celular, me puse los audífonos y reproduje una lista de música programada, sentía que si no lo hacía caería en brazos de Morfeo en cualquier minuto.

Después de un rato llegamos a una propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad, una hacienda, con caballos y todo; me puse mis lentes de sol, el desvelo hacia que mis ojos estuvieran sensibles a la luz; los amigos de mis padres salieron al encuentro, ellos bajaron gritando de alegría, se notaba que tenían tiempo de no verse y se alegraban del reencuentro, yo, por mi parte hice desidia por bajar, deje que los viejos disfrutarán el momento, abrí la puerta y me retiré los audífonos; estaba a punto de salir cuando escuche un –"permíteme", eras tú ofreciéndome la mano de forma caballerosa para ayudarme a bajar, en ese instante no pude responder, mucho menos fui capaz de moverme, me perdí en tu mirada… me sonreíste sacándome de mi letargo, di gracias a Kamy por llevar lentes obscuros, tal vez eso ayudó a que no vieras lo embobada que había quedado al conocerte, nos presentamos ante la atenta mirada de nuestros padres, estoy segura que sonrieron con satisfacción.

El sueño me abandonó de golpe, me llevaste de la mano hacia donde se encontraban ellos, justo frete a la entrada, a sus espaldas unas amplias puertas con vidrio hacían de fondo a la escena, miré hacia la imagen que reflejaba el cristal, el reflejo de un joven alto, apuesto, de complexión delgada y atlética, de cabello azabache, vestido con ropa informal, unos jeans y camisa lisa… creo que era azul; saludé a tus padres y ellos hicieron comentarios sobre lo delgada y linda que era, o eso creo porque en ese momento ya no escuchaba.

Pasamos al jardín donde habían dispuesto lo necesario para una barbacoa, recuerdo que estaba deliciosa, pasamos un rato ameno escuchando la conversación de nuestros padres, el tema principal… nosotros, nuestras carreras, gustos y hobbies; de vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas, y sonreíamos; casi anochecía cuando me ofreciste dar un paseo por el jardín, caminamos largo rato conversando sobre nuestras familias y lo vergonzoso que resultaban ser nuestros padres a veces, cuando hablaban de sus maravillosos hijos.

Reíamos, fue entonces que me dijiste lo linda que era mi sonrisa y me invitaste a salir para conocernos mejor, sin padres de por medio, yo accedí, como negarme a volverte a ver si deseaba que ese día no terminara, tú; que con solo una mirada fuiste capaz de quitarme el sueño; intercambiamos teléfonos con la idea de citarnos después.

Llegó la hora de partir, al despedirme tus padres me abrazaron con gran entusiasmo, tu madre prometió visitar a mi madre para tomar un café y recordar viejos tiempos, querían recuperar su amistad desde el punto mismo en donde se quedaron; tu padre y el mío ya habían comenzado con ello, se habían unido para llevar a cabo un negocio.

Rumbo a casa, miraba por la ventana la hermosa luna que parecía seguirnos, las estrellas en lo alto resplandecían ¿hacía cuanto que no las miraba? Así, tan brillantes y hermosas, tenía más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir y no tenía sueño, en mi pecho tenía una sensación indescriptible, el día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

Llegamos a casa cerca de las once de la noche, me alisté para dormir, al día siguiente tenía clase y servicio en el hospital; me recosté en la cama y en ese momento mi teléfono sonó, pegué un brinco… tenía un mensaje, lo tomé de la mesa de noche y no pude evitar sonreír al ver de quien era…

-lo mejor del día fue conocerte, anheló el día en que pueda volverte a ver.

Suspiré y reí como tonta, ¿sería posible? ¿yo? ¿así de repente?, sin más… Dudé en responder, mis dedos ansiosos esperaban a que mi cerebro estructurara una respuesta, una coherente, seria, una que no delatara lo boba que me sentía…

-fue un gusto conocerte y espero que ese día no tarde mucho.

Pasaron tres días antes de recibir otro mensaje tuyo, tres laaaargos días, estaba a mitad de una clase cuando mi móvil vibró, brinqué en mi lugar al sentirlo en la bolsa de mi pantalón, mi corazón latía desbocado, algo me decía que eras tú, mi pierna se movía ansiosa, veía el reloj parecía que se había detenido, no podía esperar, aproveche el descuido del doctor y me escabullí por la puerta trasera sin hacer ruido ante las miradas asombradas de mis compañeros, hacer algo así no era propio en mí.

Caminé por el pasillo, no quería que el doctor encargado de la clase saliera y me viera ahí con el celular en la mano, en un lugar apartado lo saqué y leí.

-hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿te invito a comer? –sonreí al confirmar mis sospechas, estaba tan nerviosa que las manos me sudaban.

Ese mismo día nos vimos, te reíste de mi por ir a nuestra cita con mi bata blanca, para mí era lo mismo, debajo de ella mi ropa era del mismo color, solo tenía una hora para comer antes de entrar a mi horario al hospital, fue el comienzo de muchas otras citas.

Nos mandábamos mensajes, hablábamos a diario y de vez en cuando nos veíamos para comer, nuestros horarios eran algo complicados, tu trabajando en la empresa de tu padre y yo con mis clases, servicios y guardias; la situación mejoró cuando entré a la especialidad, ya no tenía que ir a la universidad, todas mis actividades se centraban en el hospital, te dabas tiempo para irme a ver los días de guardia antes de ir a tu apartamento, vivías solo, querías tu espacio o eso dijiste.

Poco a poco la relación fue a más, recuerdo el día que me pediste ser tu novia… habían pasado solo tres meses de que nos habíamos conocido, nuestro primer beso tan ansiado, la primera vez que hicimos el amor… fue el día que me llevaste a tu apartamento por primera vez, habías planeado una noche romántica, pasaste por mi cuando terminé mi turno, me sorprendí a saber que vivías a solo un par de calles de donde yo laboraba; estacionaste el coche y subimos a un cuarto piso, me cubriste los ojos con una pañoleta y me hiciste esperar un momento en el pasillo, escuche cuando abriste la puerta y algo de movimiento dentro de apartamento, regresaste por mí y ambos entramos, descubriste mis ojos y frente a mí había una mesa, con la cena lista para dos, velas, vino, pétalos de rosas, música suave, todo era hermoso.

Esa noche me entregué a ti, me hiciste sentir amada, deseada… tan viva; todo mi ser vibraba con el roce de tus dedos en mi piel, nunca me había sentido tan apasionada, perdí la cordura en el momento mismo en el que nos unimos, disfruté de tu cuerpo como tu del mío, como no hacerlo si llevaba semanas deseándolo.

Por cuatro meses, dos semanas y cinco días lo nuestro fue un secreto, habíamos hablado de comentarlo a nuestros padres en varias ocasiones, incluso planeamos como hacerlo, pero nos parecía excitante la idea del secreto.

Un día por la mañana me llamaste para vernos y comer juntos, a la hora acordada me recogiste para dirigirnos a nuestro restaurante favorito, a mitad del camino mi padre llamó, él y mi madre querían verme para comer en ese mismo lugar, tenían algo importante que decirme, no podía negarme, nuestro plan para estar juntos se venía abajo, aun así te ofreciste a llevarme, a una cuadra te detuviste, me miraste y sonreíste; me propusiste aprovechar el momento y decirle a mis padres que estábamos juntos, estaba a punto de negarme ya que no sabía que era lo que mis padres querían hablar conmigo cuando tu móvil sonó, era tu padre, escuchabas atento lo que te decía, de pronto tus ojos se abrieron sorprendido o confundido y volteaste a mirarme, respondiste un lacónico "ahí estaré" y colgaste; yo, te miraba esperando a que hablaras y me dijeras la razón de tu expresión… "mis padres quieren verme para hablar algo importante conmigo, en el mismo lugar que los tuyos".

Ambos estábamos asombrados, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos ¿coincidencia? Por nuestra mente pasó la misma idea, podríamos aprovechar y en algún punto de la comida, después de que nos dijeran eso tan importante que querían hablar con ambos, reunirlos y contarles lo nuestro; miraste el reloj teníamos 20 minutos para armar un plan y llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros pues la reserva era para ambas familias, me tomaste por los hombros y ambos nos dirigimos a la mesa, ellos ya estaban ahí esperándonos, se miraron entre ellos al percatarse que habíamos llegado juntos, pero a nosotros no nos comentaron nada, nos sentamos uno a lado del otro, la comida transcurrió tranquila entre platicas triviales, de vez en cuando intercambiábamos miradas no sabíamos que hacer ni para qué nos habían citado, llego el momento del postre y fue ahí cuando tu padre tomó la palabra.

Hablo de la gran hermandad entre mi padre y él, de lo importante que era para ambas familias seguir unidas no solo en la amistad sino en los negocios, del futuro de las empresas de ambos, la herencia familiar; nuestras madres sonreían tu madre había tomado mi mano entre las suyas, hubo una pausa, nos miramos algo confundidos y luego a ellos esperando que terminaran con su discurso.

Fue momento de que las mujeres tomaran la palabra, mi madre se dirigió a nosotros, nos recordaron lo bien que nos veíamos el día de la comida en la hacienda, lo a gusto que la pasamos y lo bien que nos veríamos siendo una pareja formal; tu y yo conteníamos la risa y nos veíamos de reojo, tu madre concluyo la larga charla con un "lo que queremos decirles, es que decidimos que para el bien futuro de ambas familias ustedes desde ahora están comprometidos".

La noticia nos sorprendió tanto que enmudecimos, al ver nuestra reacción nuestros padres soltaban comentarios como: "sabemos que es precipitado, pero con el tiempo" "verán que pronto se llevarán bien" "no es que se vayan a casar mañana" "queremos que tengan un tiempo de noviazgo antes del matrimonio" "serán una linda pareja".

La idea no me desagradaba, estaba loca por ti… para mí era un paso más en nuestra relación, te miré y tu hacías lo mismo, sonreímos y por un instante parecía que nos comunicábamos con la mirada… después de todo pensábamos decirles lo nuestro ¿no?, nuestros padres nos veían expectantes esperaban una respuesta de nuestra parte, no pudimos más y reímos a carcajadas, por un momento el rostro de los cuatro paso del asombro al enojo suponiendo que nosotros tomábamos la situación como un chiste hasta que te levantaste y tomándome por la cintura en tus brazos me besaste delante de ellos; cuando rompimos el beso los cuatro se mostraban incrédulos a lo que veían, te dirigiste a ellos con una sonrisa en la boca "creo que nos adelantamos a su plan" exprésate claramente.

Reían, aplaudían, nos abrazaban, para mi vergüenza mi padre lloraba y nos llenaron de preguntas sobre el ¿cuándo y cómo nos habíamos hecho novios?, para su tranquilidad y felicidad les contamos todo!... bueno, todo lo contable claro!

Un mes después celebrábamos nuestro compromiso con una gran fiesta en casa de mis padres, el jardín se veía hermoso, las mesas, las flores, la música, todo era perfecto; fue ahí donde la conocí, a ella, tu mejor amiga; era linda y cortés, algo seca en su trato conmigo… que incrédula fui; ese día fue tan especial para mí… tanto que pase desapercibidos muchos detalles, poco antes del brindis vi que te dirigías a la casa, traté de seguirte pero los amigos me entretenían, cuando te encontré ibas saliendo del estudio… te noté nervioso, yo también lo estaba… celebrábamos nuestro compromiso después de todo, me tomaste de las manos y me dijiste que tenías algo que darme, me llevaste a la sala para estar solos un momento, la fiesta afuera seguía en su apogeo, nos sentamos con tranquilidad, diste un gran suspiro, metiste la mano a la bolsa de tu saco y de ella sacaste una pequeña caja blanca en forma de flor, la abriste y ante mis ojos estaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso… sentí tanta emoción, lo tomaste con tu mano y lo colocaste en mi dedo… "es nuestra fiesta de compromiso lo correcto es que la novia porte su anillo" fueron tus palabras, te abracé sentía ganas de llorar… ahora que lo pienso nunca me miraste a los ojos y jamás me pediste ser tu esposa.

Regresamos al brindis; nuestros padres, mis hermanas y amigos nos dedicaron algunas lindas palabras, nosotros permanecíamos abrazados sentados en la mesa de honor; tu amiga tomó el micrófono, posó su mirada en nosotros "que su relación perdure mientras que su amor y pasión sean verdaderas" alzó su copa y bebió… un brindis extraño pensé, tarde comprendí que no era en deseo… era una sentencia.

Antes de tomar las respectivas fotos para las columnas de sociales te perdí de vista, cuando todo estaba listo te busqué con la mirada y te vi hablando con mi hermana Naviki, se veía algo alterada, seguramente te advertía que me cuidaras bien, es muy sobreprotectora conmigo, regresaste y te uniste con los amigos para algunas selfies, poco después la sesión de fotos comenzó, las primeras de nosotros solos, luego con la familia y las ultimas con los amigos; un día después vimos en la publicación algunas de ellas.

Después de la fiesta seguimos con nuestras vidas, a diferencia de que pasaba más tiempo en tu departamento… me habías dado mi propia llave y comíamos más seguido con nuestros padres; con la planeación de la boda querían toda nuestra atención en algunos detalles de la organización, también me molestaban mucho con que después de la boda debería de ir pensando en dejar mi puesto en el hospital "una buena esposa se dedica a la su casa, su esposo y sus hijos" era su discurso; me molestaba que no entendieran lo importante que era la carrera para mí, afortunadamente tú me apoyaste… pensé que tu si lo entendías, pero solo no querías perder la oportunidad que te daban mis horarios de llevar la vida que tú en verdad deseabas y con la mujer que en verdad amabas.

Pasaron un par de meses y me sentía la mujer más feliz, sentía que tenía todo a manos llenas pronto sería tu esposa, nuestros padres no disimulaban su felicidad, no solo porque sus hijos se casaban, sino porque su gran amistad ahora se fortalecía uniendo a las familias y su gran negocio quedaría las mejores manos cuando ellos no estuvieran; nos ahogaban con su planes y proyectos.

Un día decidimos huir de ellos por un rato, fuimos a tu departamento… nuestro espacio; queríamos estar tranquilos, darnos un momento de respiro, comimos pizza, vimos una película y tomamos vino, platicamos… necesitaba de ti, te abrace y besaba tus mejillas y tu cuello, mientras acariciabas mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa, la ropa estorba cuando lo que necesitas es que el cuerpo hable por ti, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que habíamos estado juntos que deseaba tanto estar en tus brazos, sintiendo el calor de tu piel, me llevaste de la mano a la habitación… nuestra habitación!… me tumbaste en la cama y con desesperación desabrochaste mis jeans y me los quitaste, lo mismo pasó con mi blusa; tomé tu camisa y la desbroché con mis dedos mientras buscaba tu boca, poco me duro el gusto porque me giraste quedando boca abajo sobre el colchón y te dedicaste a repartirme caricias desesperadas en el cuerpo mientras besabas mi cuello, yo me dejé llevar disfrutando de aquello; escuche como te deshiciste de tu pantalón, acercaste a mi cuerpo tu intimidad y me estremecí debajo de ti, desabrochaste mi sostén y masajeaste mis senos; no tardaste mucho en deshacerte también de mis bragas, sin esperármelo me sostuviste de la cintura para levantar mis caderas obligándome a apoyar en mis brazos y entraste en mí, posaste una mano en mi hombro y con la otra me sujetaste la cadera; me sorprendió la brusquedad con la que me hiciste tuya… la excitación a veces no nos deja pensar bien y teníamos varias semanas de tensión sexual… era lógico, hasta cierto punto, actuar salvajemente ¿no?... el momento muy a mi pesar paso rápido, algo cansados, sudados y en mi caso algo insatisfecha, nos recostamos uno a lado del otro, iba a recostarme en tu pecho, pero te moviste poniendo tus brazos detrás de tu nuca viendo al techo, te quedaste pensativo largo rato, comenzaba a dormirme cuando te giraste de lado apoyándote en tu brazo para hablarme.

-llevamos muchos meses de intimidad ¿cierto?

-cierto! –contesté sonriendo y con mirada insinuante mientras acariciaba tu brazo.

-es curioso que después de todos estos meses no hayas quedado embarazada ¿estas tomando algo? –preguntaste de forma ansiosa tratando de aclarar tus dudas.

Reí, me causo ternura tu pregunta… acaso querías ya ¿Tener un bebé? –claro que me cuido! ¿Qué clase de doctora sería si ¿no?

Soltaste aire como si lo hubieras contenido por mucho rato, recobraste tu posición original volviendo a mirar el techo, otra pausa larga e inquietante… ¿qué era lo que verdaderamente en ese momento pasaba por tu mente? Nunca lo sabré.

-sería bueno que dejaras de tomarlo –soltaste de golpe

-ehh? ¿enserio? –me levanté cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con las cobijas; había escuchado mal o enserio me estabas pidiendo que tuviéramos un hijo, un bebé, tuyo y mío… la idea era adorable, podía imaginarme a mí misma cargando a un pequeñito, recién nacido muy parecido a ti en mis brazos, acunándolo dormido y llenándolo de mimos y besos.

-sí, bueno… es que nuestros padres tarde que temprano querrán un nieto, ya sabes un heredero. -Un hijo, un heredero… ahora sé que no son sinónimos.

Los días pasan, la vida sigue y no se detiene; si dejas que la rutina te absorba corres el riesgo de estamparte de frente con lo inesperado, en el momento menos esperado con las cosas que siempre están ahí pero nunca tropiezas con ellas porque tu camino ya está trazado, solo cuando la vida misma te obliga a desviar tu ruta es cuando ves lo que hay más allá de tu nariz.

Los días pasaban, las madres estaban ocupadas con la organización de la boda, ahora no solo era la ceremonia y la recepción, también me absorbían para ver casas, agencias de viajes para la luna de miel, vestidos para las damas, el mío… mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Te vi un jueves por la noche, ambos estábamos muy cansados, necesitábamos más tiempo para descansar, tu padre te mantenía ocupado poniéndote al día con el nuevo proyecto que habían emprendido mi padre y él, a final de cuentas tu serías el responsable de llevarlo y hacerlo crecer; también estabas apurado para dejar todo en orden en la oficina y poder irnos de luna de miel sin ningún pendiente.

Por mi parte trabajaba y estudiaba a marchas forzadas solo me faltaba un año más para terminar la especialidad y no podía darme el lujo de aflojar el paso, menos si nuestro viaje de bodas duraría tres semanas.

Esa noche me llevaste a mi casa, al día siguiente trabajaría doble turno y no te vería hasta el domingo después de mediodía ya que quería poder dormir y descansar para recuperas fuerzas, me dijiste que al día siguiente trabajarías desde el departamento para poder dormir un poco más y que pasarías el domingo por mí a casa de mis padres para pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Al día siguiente por la mañana entre a mi servicio en el hospital, estaba pasando visita a los pacientes internados cuando la asistente de dirección me dijo que el consejo quería verme en cuanto terminara mi ronda, eran las 8:10 cuando entraba a la sala de juntas donde me esperaban cuatro hombres y tres mujeres, los conocía bien, algunos de ellos fueron mis maestros.

Comenzaron su charla alagando mis logros, mis notas y dedicación, para después ir directo al asunto a tratar… un mejor puesto, me ofrecían terminar el master en traumatología en el mejor hospital de esa especialidad… en Sapporo, iría con una muy buena recomendación y la paga era mucho mejor de la que tenía hasta el momento; la estancia no era problema el programa de becas mantenía convenio en un conjunto de departamentos que ocupaban los internos del hospital, lo sabía bien porque algunos de mis ex compañeros de carrera vivían ahí; tenían todo resuelto solo necesitaban que me decidiera para hacer el papeleo.

Sabían que estaba próxima a casarme… ya habían recibido la invitación; para mí la oferta no era opción, me alagaba… a quien no que estuviera en mi lugar; me ofrecieron probar una semana, antes de tomar mi decisión final, me dieron el fin de semana libre para que el lunes pudiera viajar sin problemas y conociera al equipo médico de allá, la villa donde me quedaría y el programa a seguir; fue tanta su insistencia que accedí al viaje, aunque para mí la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Al salir miré mi reloj, apenas iban a dar las diez; recordé que trabajarías en casa y una grandiosa idea cruzó por mi mente, conociéndote aún no te habrías levantado y no tendrías nada que desayunar, pasé a comprar comida… la cocina no era mi fuerte en ese entonces, fue algo que tuve que corregir cuando empecé a vivir sola; con la comida en mano me dirigí al departamento, al llegar abrí con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido, quería darte una sorpresa.

Puse la bolsa con la comida en la barra de la cocina, caminé a la sala y vi la chaqueta que llevabas la noche anterior en el suelo a un lado del perchero, sonreí pensando que mi hombre estaba tan cansado al llegar que ni siquiera atinó al gancho, tomé la prenda y la puse en su lugar; estaba por quitarme la bata y colgarla también cuando algo sobre el pasillo llamó mi atención… otra prenda.

Caminé y la tomé en mis manos, esa no era tuya… era de mujer; la apreté en mi mano, mi garganta se secó de golpe y empecé a experimentar lo que a vista de cualquier cardiólogo sería un arritmia causada por la ansiedad, mis manos temblaban, una parte de mi quería salir corriendo, pero la otra me obligó a caminar despacio sobre el pasillo… directo a la habitación, recuerdo que esos momentos fueron de agonía pura, a un paso de la puerta podía escuchar lo que ocurría ahí, en nuestro cuarto, en nuestra cama…

La puerta estaba entre abierta, avancé solo un paso más y me quedé ahí… parada… podía verte… a ti y a ella… se besaban, se compartían caricias, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se mantenían unidos… se entregaban al otro con tanta pasión, que en ningún momento se percataron de mi presencia… como hacerlo si había pasado a ser parte de la decoración.

Quería gritar, entrar y reclamar lo que por derecho era mío… ¡tú!, tus besos, tus caricias, tu aroma, tu calor… tu cuerpo; la razón me golpeó fuerte y me obligo a seguir en silencio y observar; me torturó de la manera más cruel para despertar del sueño que yo misma me cree, me estampó de frente en la dura, fría y brutal realidad… lagrimas saladas y de dolor comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Sus cuerpos se movían en una perfecta sincronía, ella estaba sobre ti… sus movimientos te hacían jadear de placer y tú… tú la acariciabas delicadamente desde la cadera hasta los senos… caricias como esas nunca me las diste, te incorporaste de repente y me estremecí al pensar que me habías descubierto, pero no fue así… la tomaste de la cintura para saciarte de sus pechos, subir por su cuello y besarla con desesperación, un beso largo… profundo; cambiaron de posición… ella ahora debajo de ti, continuaba alargando ese beso… tú… correspondías gustoso al tiempo que acariciabas su muslo con tu mano y levantabas su pierna, mientras continuabas embistiéndola, tenías cuidado en no aplastarla… eras tan delicado con ella, tuve que morder mi mano hecha puño para contener un grito de dolor, sentía que me arrebataban la felicidad… si es que alguna vez la tuve, era suficiente tortura… di un paso atrás despacio para no hacer ruido, mientras los dos terminaban exhaustos por su encuentro sexual y se recostaban abrazados, tan unidos… la besabas con cariño… abatida baje la mirada y giraba sobre mis talones para salir de ahí cuando escuche su voz.

-¡déjala! –me detuve de golpe esperando que respondieras, en segundos por mi mente pasaron imágenes de las últimas semanas, nuestros padres, la fiesta… la maldita fiesta de compromiso, ella fingiendo algo que no era, los preparativos, la luna de miel, la boda… la boda! ¿Qué harías?

Clavé de nuevo la mirada en la escena, expectante y ansiosa por tu respuesta… la acunaste en tus brazos y besaste su frente antes de responder.

-sabes que no puedo, el compromiso está hecho y necesito un heredero para asegurar la herencia… –ahí estaba mi respuesta, comprendí de inmediato tu urgencia de tener "un heredero" y para que me quedara claro la posición en la que me dejabas me diste el tiro de gracia cuando de tus labios le dirigiste a esa mujer un "te amo".

Me sentía muerta en vida, en un momento de lucidez solté la prenda que aún sostenía a mi mano, saque mi móvil y sin hacer el menor ruido enfoque la cámara para tomar evidencia de tu cruel infidelidad… salí de ahí de la misma forma en la que llegué, volví a poner en el piso tu chaqueta, tomé la bolsa de comida de la barra de la cocina y me marche de ese lugar, caminé largo rato, tanto que no supe en que momento me deshice de la comida.

Llegue a un parque, me senté en una banca, miré a mi alrededor y me percaté de las miradas de curiosidad que los transeúntes me dirigían; no me importaba… por mi mente pasó el ir a ver a mi hermana mayor Kasumi, tan dulce y maternal… deseché la idea al recordar que estaba en el último trimestre de su segundo embarazo y lo que menos necesitaba era que le llevara mis problemas, decidida me levanté y caminé a la avenida, tomé un taxi y fui directo a casa de mi segunda opción viable… mi hermana Naviki.

Al verme entrar se abalanzó a abrazarme, lloré… lloré con desesperación, trataba de controlarme para poder decirle lo que me pasaba, pero no podía… me llevó a la sala para estar a solas y fuera de las miradas y oídos indiscretos de sus empleadas, se veía preocupada… angustiada, atiné a sacar mi móvil y mostrarle lo que había descubierto; al ver la imagen no pudo disimular su expresión de furia… ¡ese malnacido! ¿Cómo pudo?! ¡Sabía que se traía algo con esa! Los vi muy sospechosos el día de la fiesta …al escucharla algo se conectó en mi cerebro, era cierto ese día se perdió de vista dos veces y una de ellas fue cuando lo encontré saliendo de la biblioteca visiblemente nervioso.

Vi como mi hermana manipuló mi celular y segundos después sonaba el suyo en un mensaje, se había auto enviado la imagen "tal vez la necesite después" se justificó; platicamos largo rato, me animó a seguir adelante, no dejarme caer, continuar con mi vida, dedicarme a mi carrera… tenía razón!

Le platiqué la oferta que me habían hecho, para ella era un algo así como un mensaje del destino… "sé que si en verdad lo quieres, todo estará a tu favor para que puedas hacerlo, vete hermana!, vete y busca tu felicidad con alguien que si te merezca y te haga feliz!"…fue cuando me decidí, tomé mi teléfono y le llamé al director del consejo del hospital aceptando la oferta con la condición de que ese mismo día tuvieran listo los papeles para la trasferencia porque el viaje no sería de prueba sino permanente.

Regresé a casa, por suerte mis padres no estaban, me cambié de ropa y empaqué mis cosas; algunas en maletas, otras en cajas y en bolsas… no importaba, tomé las llaves de mi auto… hacia tanto que no lo usaba… subí todo a la cajuela y al asiento trasero y regresé corriendo a mi cuarto, llamé a Shinosuke mi amigo y ex compañero de carrera; él había estado en mi fiesta de compromiso y aunque me deseaba plena felicidad, nunca le cayó muy bien mi prometido.

Se sorprendió de que lo llamara, le dije que me transferirían a su hospital y que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme en lo que me asignaban un departamento en la villa de las becas, él tan amable y comprensivo como siempre me ofreció quedarme en el suyo; después de un breve silencio la pregunta obligada llegó.

-y ¿la boda? Y ¿tu prometido?

-eso se acabó… cuando llegue a Sapporo tal vez te pueda contar lo que sucedió

-¿Cuándo llegas?

Miré mi reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde y el viaje era de 15 horas manejando de Nerima a Sapporo

-Mañana como a esta hora.

-¿estás bien?

-no… pero pronto lo estaré.

-te estaré esperando… te quiero, no estás sola.

-lo sé!…gracias.

Colgamos, miré entonces el anillo en mi dedo… me lo quité, giré la mirada en la fotografía sobre mi mesa de noche… esa que nos tomaron el la fiesta de compromiso, fue entonces cuando me percaté de que detrás de nosotros estaba ella observándome con resentimiento, tomé el marco y lo azoté sobre el suelo; busque en mi escritorio un sobre, lápiz y papel, escribí una breve carta para mis padres, les decía que las cosas a veces no salían como uno las esperaba, que la boda se cancelaba, que necesitaba mi tiempo y mi espacio, que buscaría ser feliz, que los amaba muchísimo, que me perdonaran por la manera en la que me iba pero simplemente no podía hacerlo de otra forma… la doble, la metí al sobre junto con el anillo, las llaves de su departamento y lo deje sobre mi cama; bajé las escaleras, me subí a mi auto y me dirigí al hospital.

A mitad del camino el director me llamó para avisarme que los papeles estaban listos, le agradecí y le dije que estará ahí en pocos minutos, al llegar fui directo a su oficina, firmé lo que había que firmar y entregué lo que había que entregar, me preguntó sobre la boda y le fui sincera, le dije que la había cancelado y le rogué fuera discreto con el lugar de la transferencia y la dirección donde estaría viviendo; me despedí de mi equipo y salí decidida a comenzar de nuevo.

Antes de emprender mi viaje compre algo de comida para el camino, manejé sin descanso por 6 horas, después paré para dormir un poco en un hotel a la entrada de Hanamaky, cuando amaneció, me duche, cambie mi ropa y desayuné; volvía a emprender mi camino como a las 10 de la mañana, ponía música y de vez en cuando miraba mi teléfono, todo este tiempo no había recibido mensaje alguno de tu parte, mis padres al parecer aún no se daban cuenta de mi ausencia, las empleadas no debieron darle importancia al hecho de que vacié mi habitación… tal vez pensaron que era parte de la planeación de mi nueva vida marital.

Me detuve cuando recibí una llamada de Naviki, preguntaba cómo estaba y cuanto más me faltaba, le dije que estaba como a dos horas de llegar y que Shinosuke estaría esperándome, que no se preocupara, estaría bien… quería estar bien, me pidió llamarla en cuanto estuviera con él, me deseo suerte, me dijo que no me preocupara de lo que ocurriera en casa, que dejara todo en sus expertas manos y colgamos.

Al llegar a Sapporo, sentía que me quitaba un gran peso de encima, recorría las calles y avenidas tratando de asimilar el hecho de que ahora todo eso sería parte de mi nuevo hogar, llegué a la villa donde Shinosuke vivía, en la entrada el guardia ya estaba notificado de mi llegada y me indicó hacia dónde ir, estacioné el coche, apagué el motor y me recargué largo rato en el volante, estaba exhausta, un ruido en la ventana me sacó letargo, era mi amigo, se había asomado a la ventana cuando el vigilante le notifico mi llegada y al ver que no bajaba salió por mí.

Al verlo bajé, lo abracé buscando consuelo y refugio en sus brazos, me llevó a dentro de su departamento, me dejó llorar en su hombro largo rato mientras me decía que todo estaría bien, que lo peor ya había pasado y solo quedaba mirar al frente y seguir.

Más calmada, con los ojos muy hinchados y la cara enrojecida llame a Naviki para que no se preocupara, al terminar la breve llamada le conté lo ocurrido mientras tomábamos el café que había preparado, de pronto mi teléfono sonó era un mensaje de él que no quise ver, seguimos charlando y media hora después un mensaje nuevo, otra vez tu...

Comenzaba a ocultarse el sol cuando decidimos salir a comer, pero antes bajé por unas cosas a mi coche para ducharme y cambiarme, estábamos listos para salir cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó… verlo… no verlo… ¡no! No lo vería que pensara que estaba ocupada en la guardia y por eso no le respondía; ignoré definitivamente el aparato y lo guarde en mi bolso.

La salida me ayudó a despejarme, no solo comimos en un lugar hermoso, de regreso Shinosuke me llevó a dar una vuelta a un parque cercano, cuando llegamos a su casa solo quería dormir al día siguiente estallaría la bomba y necesitaba las fuerzas suficientes para seguir a delante con mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté el desayuno ya estaba servido y Shinosuke me esperaba en la cocina con una enorme taza de café, los dos seguíamos en pijamas, no pudimos evitar reír al recordar la primera vez que estuvimos de servicio y acabamos en una situación similar, cuando por un pequeño accidente nuestras ropas terminaron manchadas y mojadas con jugo de naranja y té del servicio para los pacientes y tuvimos que usar pijamas quirúrgicas por el resto de la guardia… se sentía bien reír, en verdad aliviaba un poco el dolor en mi pecho.

El timbre de mi teléfono sonó… no era un mensaje era una llamada… tragué duro, no sabía si era buena idea contestar, miré a mi amigo… éste se acercó a mí y tomándome de los hombros asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que era lo mejor y que él estaba ahí para apoyarme.

Suspiré mientras sentía la insistente llamada en mi mano… contesté aún con un nudo en la garganta, ese fue el principio del fin; contesté y de inmediato me reclamaste la falta de atención a tus mensajes, para después decirme tu plan para el día… era más que lógico que no estabas enterado de mi partida, decidí cortar tu absurda charla e ir al punto de manera directa "¡cállate ya! ¡De deja fingir… lo sé! -mi voz se cortó y las lágrimas se apoderaban de mí… dolía… en verdad me dolía. -los vi… la boda se cancela y no quiero saber nada de ti, no me hables, no me busques!" Colgué y para que le quedara claro le envié la prueba de su mentira.

Al final, las cosas en las manos expertas de mi hermana Naviki fluyeron de manera favorable para mí, ella se encargó de poner en orden todo con mis padres y los de él, calmar los ánimos y cuando se habló de la falta de honor de mi parte, la fotografía… esa fotografía sirvió para aclarar las cosas.

Seguí con mi vida, me costó trabajo recuperarme y volver a confiar en alguien; por mucho tiempo me enfoque solo en mi desarrollo profesional, estar cerca de algunos de mis mejores amigos ayudó, nunca me dejaron sola, algunas veces me forzaban a salir con ellos y convivir con alguno que otro de sus conocidos que no me simpatizaban, cosa que no me gustaba por lo que empecé a aceptar servicios en urgencias… curioso fue que precisamente estando de servicio él terminara por meterse a mi vida y ganarse me corazón.

 **Hay veces en las que nos negamos a ver la verdad, hay veces que pensamos que nuestra vida es perfecta, que tenemos todo a manos llenas; pero es en esas ocasiones en las que el destino nos obliga a ver, a soltar y hacer espacio en nuestras manos para poder recibir algo mejor.**

 **¿Por qué pienso eso? Porque es curioso que el día de hoy después de tres largos años la vida misma me obligue recordar, tal vez para poder identificar la verdadera felicidad, ¿Cómo no reconocerla si antes no has sufrido? ¿Cómo asegurar que es verdadero amor si antes no te partieron el corazón?**

 **Tomé lo que restaba de mi bebida… ya casi fría, miré la revista del gran evento social…. Reí… una risa de alivio, una risa de verdadera felicidad… felicidad por mí, era casi la hora de mi cita, me levanté y antes de salir boté la revista en el basurero, me coloqué de nuevo el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes y salí al frio invernal de las calles de la ciudad que desde hace tres años se convirtió en mi nuevo hogar.**

 **Camino un par de cuadras más y entro al restaurante, el ambiente es cálido, pregunto por la reserva y el hoster me recibe el abrigo y los accesorios para dejarlos en el guardarropa, quedando solamente en mi vestido negro de noche, sin mangas y escote en "V" y mi bolso, me acompaña a la que será nuestra mesa, me ofrece una copa de vino para entrar en calor que acepto con gusto; casi enseguida alguien me abraza por la espalda tomándome por sorpresa, besa mi mejilla y pone frente a mí una rosa roja… eres tú! Tomo la flor en mis manos y giro la cabeza para verte de frente, pones tu mano sobre mi mejilla y me besas… un beso suave pero vehemente, sonrió… ahora es algo natural en mí.**

 **-te extrañé anoche. –** _estas tan guapo y elegante con ese traje obscuro, te sientas a mi lado y me tomas de la mano con delicadeza._

 **-y yo a ti! Me sentí extraña en mi propio departamento, esta semana la eh pasado más en el hospital y en tu casa que en la mía; ¿ya me vas a decir que es eso tan importante que quiere hablar conmigo? –** _me siento tan bien a tu lado_

 **-mmmm… no, aún no, primero cenamos -respondes estoico mientras llamas al camarero.**

Pov Ranma

Estas tan hermosa, como siempre quieres ir directo al grano, pero ahora seré yo el que marque el paso de la velada, volteo a ver al fondo del lugar, nuestros amigos están ahí listos para lo que vendrá después.

Adoro tu sonrisa, es una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti… recuerdo que cuando te conocí nunca sonreías; te molestaba y hacía bromas para tratar de arrebatarte una sonrisa y nunca lo logré, Shinosuke siempre estaba al pendiente de ti, cuando llegaste a la ciudad él nos abandonó a todos los amigos por ti, en un principio pensé que ustedes estaban saliendo, pero no fue hasta el día en el que apropósito me agregué el día de tu mudanza que me enteré que solo eran amigos, me di cuenta que estabas pasando por un mal momento, que la transferencia te había dado la oportunidad de alejarte de todo lo que te hacía daño; sin embargo me sorprendió la fortaleza que demostrabas y aún más me sorprendí al saber lo que tenía así, el poco tiempo que había pasado y la premura con la que decidiste el cambio.

La situación me era familiar, yo mismo había pasado por una ruptura un tanto dolorosa un año atrás… algo que no quiero recordar; no sé si fue empatía o lo indefensa y vulnerable que te percibí, pero a partir de ese momento busqué la manera de estar cerca de ti y tratar de hacerte sentir protegida.

La tarea me la pusiste difícil ¿sabes? No salías, siempre metida en tus estudios y tus guardias no eran fijas como las de los demás, algunas veces Sinosuke, Yuca, Sayuri y Hiroshi te obligaban a salir un rato para divertirte, algunas veces al cine o a comer, esas veces también procuraba ir… me agradaba estar cerca de ti, aunque era más que obvio que yo no te agradaba.

No fue sino hasta 8 meses después de tu llegada cuando el destino me puso en tu camino, un fin de semana que tú estabas de servicio en urgencias los chicos y yo fuimos a jugar un partido de beisball con un equipo con el que siempre hubo rivalidad, después de cuatro entradas los ánimos se caldearon y el ambiente se tornó pesado, yo jugaba como pícher y en un batazo directo no pensé el movimiento y atrapé la bola con la mano sin guante, inmediatamente el dolor se hizo presente; Shinosuke revisó mi mano y advirtió una posible fractura.

El partido se suspendió y me llevaron al hospital, en el camino te llamaron para que recibieras a un paciente con posible fractura en la mano, por lo mal que nos llevábamos omitieron decirte quien era el herido, cuando llegamos una enfermera ya nos esperaba para llevarme a rayos x y con una bolsa con hielo para bajar un poco la hinchazón.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y tú no aparecías, quería verte… estaba molesto y adolorido, mala combinación en un hombre ansioso, la enfermera me pasó a un pequeño cuarto de curaciones para esperar a que te dignaras en aparecer; cuando la placa estuvo lista te hiciste presente, al ver que el paciente era yo no pudiste disimular tu descontento, pero aun así fuiste tolerante y profesional, me explicaste la gravedad de la lesión, tenía tres dedos fracturados y uno de ellos necesitaría cirugía, me sorprendí y al mismo tiempo me sentía muy nervioso; pregunté quien operaría y al saber que eras tú no pude evitar molestarte como siempre… tenía que abrir mi gran bocota, te saque de tus casillas y al final pagué el precio y lo volvería a pagar si de ello dependiera verte reír de la forma en la que lo hiciste esa vez.

Me obligaste a desvestirme, todo… si todo, nada de nada debajo de esa bata de hospital que solo se sostiene por detrás por dos nuditos que aun así dejan expuestas ciertas partes de la anatomía de las personas que no deberían de quedar al aire, ¡más aún cuando la cirugía era en la mano! Sigo sin entender esa agresión, ese atentado contra mi dignidad; después no perdiste oportunidad para seguir vengándote de todas y cada una de las bromas que te había hecho, llegaste a la habitación con una bolsa de suero y un catéter, colgaste la bolsa en un tripeé y sin contemplaciones tomaste mi mano sana y me colocaste el catéter de un pinchazo.

Cuando me quejé y te recordé el dolor que sentía por la lesión, con mucha seriedad me contestaste que no me preocupara que me darías un medicamento para que se me pasara, por un momento pensé que habías entrado en razón y que me tendrías algo de consideración, que te había conmovido verme adolorido, pero me equivoqué totalmente.

Después de darle un par de instrucciones a la asistente médica, esta regresó con una ampolleta y una jeringa que te entregó en manos, tragué duro… por Kamy que tragué duro, una mujer enojada con una arma como esa en manos no es buena señal; la preparaste ante mi atenta mirada y cuando estuvo lista ingenuamente te pregunté si la aplicarías en el brazo a lo que negaste con la cabeza, "es de aplicación intramuscular" fue tu seria respuesta, aún no sé cómo pudiste contenerte de no reír, me obligaste a recostarme boca abajo y gracias a la "práctica" batita de hospital mis posaderas quedaron a tu merced.

La cirugía no duró mucho, Suke te asistió como anestesiólogo… hacen muy buen equipo, eres una doctora muy apreciada y reconocida en el hospital, no paraban de decirme que estaba en muy buenas manos y que eras la mejor en este tipo de lisiones… si supieran lo que tus lindas manos habían hecho conmigo minutos antes.

Al día siguiente me diste de alta, le rogué a Shinosuke que no le llamara a mi madre, que me dejara quedar con él y que me ayudara a que tu estuvieras al pendiente de mí, por mi mente pasó la idea de regresarte "el favor de atenderme en el hospital" con creces, pero desde el primer día que estuvimos juntos y solos simplemente no pude más que estar agradecido contigo, a pesar de haber estado de guardia y no haber dormido bien cuidaste de mí, te aseguraste de que no hiciera cosas indebidas que pudieran causarme dolor y estuviste al pendiente de mi mientras dormía.

Al día siguiente me ayudaste para que pudiera ducharme y cambiarme, cuando estaba tratando de peinarme me observabas detenidamente mientras permanecías recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, pensativa y sosteniendo una taza con café en tus manos.

-lo siento – salió de tus labios haciéndome dejar lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a mirarte.

-eh? ¿dijiste algo? –creí haberme equivocado… acaso me estabas pidiendo disculpas?

-dije que lo siento! No debí tratarte como lo hice ayer –me pedías disculpas sin embargo mordías tu labio para evitar reír y de repente mirabas al piso para no verme directo a los ojos.

-¡No, no lo sientes… te estas burlando, te aprovechaste de mí… me hiciste sufrir… me inyectaste en las posaderas y por si fuera poco me obligaste a usar esa cosa que ni siquiera se debería llamar bata! –eso último fue la chispa que detonó una sonora carcajada en ti.

Recuerdo que enmudecí, verte reír… de esa forma internamente me hacía sentir bien, eres aún más linda cuando ríes; terminaste sentada en el piso sosteniendo tu estomago por el dolor causado por el ataque de hilaridad y yo a tu lado de la misma forma, si lo pensaba bien la situación fue muy graciosa.

Después de ese día nos llevábamos mejor, con tu ayuda me recuperé rápido y la convivencia diaria contigo me dio la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, pasamos muchos momentos divertidos juntos, cada día que pasaba era una bendición a tu lado, cada día me enamoraba un poco más de ti, cada día necesitaba más de ti.

 **Pasamos una hermosa y romántica velada, cenamos delicioso, tomamos vino y platicamos amenamente cosas de trabajo, algunas anécdotas del día, de pronto las luces del restaurante se vuelven más tenues, y la orquesta en vivo comienza a tocar, varias parejas se levantan a bailar la suave música y me es imposible no verlos; tomas mi mano pidiéndome incorporarnos a las demás parejas en la pista, sonrío y me levanto dejándome llevar por ti.**

 **Sostienes mi cintura con una de tus manos y con la otra, tomas mi mano izquierda, recuerdo la primera vez que bailamos, te daba vergüenza porque según tú no sabías como hacerlo… aprendiste por mí, te miro a los ojos, noto algo diferente en tu mirada, sonríes y me acercas más a ti; recargo mi cabeza en tu pecho y aspiro tu aroma, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que tu aroma provoca en mí.**

 **-quédate conmigo! -Me susurras al oído, mientras seguimos el ritmo de la melodía.**

 **-sebes que lo haré, mi ropa de trabajo está en tu casa. –Sonrió por la obviedad de no tener otra opción.**

 **-no! Me refiero a que te quedes siempre conmigo, esta noche y todas la que le siguen.**

 **-¿me estás diciendo que quieres que vivamos juntos? –me separo de ti, si romper el abrazo para verte a los ojos algo confundida.**

 **Paras de bailar y me tomas por los hombros, vuelves reír mientras mueves la cabeza respondiendo negativamente a mi pregunta, miro tus ojos… ese brillo otra vez, deslizas tus manos suavemente por mis brazos desnudos y te arrodillas frente a mí, a media pista, frete a las miradas de todos los presentes, de tu bolsillo sacas una pequeña caja roja y la abres.**

 **Me he quedado muda, mi corazón late fuerte y sé que estoy llorando porque siento lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas, lloro de felicidad, lloro de emoción, lloro porque el amor se desborda dentro de mi ser y escapa por mis ojos.**

 **Llevo una mano a mi pecho tratando de calmar a mi corazón que late fuerte y desbocado al ver ese anillo destinado a mí, elegido por él para mí, pensado en mí como símbolo de algo real, sincero y verdadero; es una pieza delicada, elegante y bellísima.**

 **Tomas mi mano, no sé en qué momento la música cesó y las luces están sobre nosotros al igual que las miradas atentas de la gente.**

 **-Akane Tendô… te amo y deseo con todo mi corazón vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado… ¿te casas conmigo?**

 **Es tan sorpresivo e inesperado, tan… tan romántico, miro en tus hermosos ojos azules ese brillo que ocultaba tu sorpresa, estas nervioso… lo sé, lo siento en mi mano, no puedo hablar el sentimiento no me lo permite, muevo la cabeza afirmando lo que mi boca es incapaz de transmitir, sonríes egocéntrico ante mi reacción, tomas el anillo y lo colocas en mi dedo, besas mi mano y te levantas para besar mis labios.**

 **-dijo que sí! –gritas al separarte de mí, dejándome abochornada, la gente aplaude, grita, silva y la orquesta toca una fanfarria para celebrar el momento.**

 **Me envuelves en tus brazos y me ofreces tu pañuelo para secar mis lágrimas, de la nada salen al encuentro nuestros amigos entre ellos Shinosuke que sostiene una cámara… no necesito preguntar a filmado todo para nosotros como recuerdo, me sorprende y me emociona que ellos compartieran este momento con nosotros, nos rodean, abrazan y felicitan.**

 **A penas puedo creer lo que está pasando, para mí el tiempo se congeló y no veo ni escucho nada, observo… lo observo a él, se ve emocionado, feliz, orgulloso; el me ama como yo a él, aprieto su mano para tener su atención; me mira con dulzura; solo quiero una cosa en estos momentos y es estar a solas con él, demostrarle cuanto lo amo y lo deseo.**

 **Parece que entiende lo que mis ojos le quieren decir, nos sentamos un rato con los amigos, brindamos con ellos y es él; el que da la pauta para nuestra retirada, nos despedimos, recogemos nuestras prendas del guarda ropa y nos vamos a tu casa… ¡no! ¡Nuestra casa!**

 **Afuera hace frio, pero para nosotros pasa desapercibido, manejas despacio, atento al camino, ambos en silencio absortos en nuestros pensamientos, el trayecto pasa rápido.**

 **Al llegar a nuestro destino entramos a la casa y enciendes la calefacción; nos deshacemos de los abrigos, bufandas y gorros y guantes, nos besamos y acariciamos ansiosos por mayor intimidad; me levantas en vuelo, mientras yo me sostengo de tu cuello y me llevas hasta la habitación, me bajas con cuidado, tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y me besas, yo correspondo ansiosa por más.**

 **Bajas el cierre de mi espalda para tocar mi piel, deslizo mis manos de tu pecho a tu cuello y te acerco más a mí, ahora bajo las manos a tu camisa y me doy mi tiempo para desabrochar cada botón, nosotros somos así… dulces y delicados con el otro.**

 **Terminas por desabrochar mi vestido y lo haces caer, yo... termino por quitar tu camisa y sin dejar de mirar tus ojos desabrocho tu pantalón, acaricias mis brazos y mi espalda, me repartes besos por los hombros y pecho pegándome más a ti, a tu cuerpo deseoso del mío, me acercas a la cama y ambos nos acostamos sin perder la boca del otro.**

 **Tus manos desabrochan mi sostén mientras repartes besos en mu cuello, adoro eso… me conoces bien, sabes cómo hacerme perder la cordura y entregarme plenamente a ti, pero yo también te conozco, eh descubierto cada punto sensible en ti, eh aprendido como hacerte gozar cada caricia, cada beso apasionado, sé que enloqueces cuando paso mis dedos seguidos de mi boca por todo tu torso bajando suavemente por las líneas que marcan tu bien marcado abdomen hasta las líneas bajas de tu cadera que llevan de manera sutil a tu intimidad, me deshago de tu ropa interior… oh! Si… sé que no resistes mis besos en la parte baja de tu cuello cerca de la oreja, para ti es una señal de que estoy lista y buscas quitarme lo más rápido posible mis bragas, sé que te encanta cuando muerdo suavemente tu labio cuando me haces tuya.**

 **Cuando estamos así, lo demás no importa… solo tú y yo disfrutando el momento, no importa el frio afuera, no importa la hora, no importa el pasado… solo puedo pensar en ti y en lo mucho que disfruto cada minuto contigo, te amo y dejo que mi cuerpo te lo demuestre, jadeas… dices mi nombre, mantengo mis manos en tu cuello con mis dedos enredados en tu pelo negro, me es inevitable seguir tu ritmo con mi cadera cuando tocas de esa forma mis senos, simplemente me llevas a un nivel de excitación que me obliga a moverme junto contigo, ambos entregados, cegados por el deseo, cuando llegamos al punto máximo de placer nuestros cuerpos se tensan, la descarga no tarda mucho… esa sensación deliciosa compartida que nos deja exhaustos y sensibles.**

 **Me envuelves en tus brazos para descansar juntos, me acuno en tu pecho oliendo tu colonia, besas mi frente y me dices cuánto me amas, los nervios del momento se han ido, te doy las gracias por todo, la cena, la sorpresa, el momento, el anillo… pero sobre todo por amarme por lo que soy, por enamorarme y hacerme sentir con vida una vez más, por dejarme amarte, por hacerme feliz.**

 **Veo el anillo en mi mano mientras acaricio su pecho… tiempo atrás porté uno similar, uno con el cual me hubiera convertido en la señora Hibiky en un mundo de mentiras, una farsa aceptada por la promesa de una herencia, un falso amor que, tarde que temprano se hubiera convertido en mi peor tortura.**

 **Ahora es diferente, sin tratos o herencias de por medio, solo nosotros… nuestro amor es los que nos guía, nos hace estar juntos y felices… me ilusiona saber que pronto seré una Saotome.**

 **FIN.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado o por lo menos le resultara inspirador… ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
